This invention generally relates to an integrated computer telephone system with a user friendly interface. More particularly, the invention provides a technique for integrating a computer to a telephone using a combination of hardware and programmable software, but it would be recognized that the invention has a wider range of applicability. Merely by way of example, the invention can be applied to other types of telephones, computers, and the like.
Conventional telephones having various digital functions, commonly termed smart telephones, have been introduced into market and used in workplace offices for numerous years. Some of these functions include quick-dial access and answering machine capability. These telephones are, however, often expensive and their functions are typically limited without any capability for upgrades.
Computers also have been used in the office workplace for numerous years as stand-alone units. They generally come with a variety of software applications for providing functions such as word processing, database management, spreadsheets, and the like. More recently, computers have been connected together in networks such as local operating networks (LANs) and others. These networks typically include a server and numerous computer workstations all connected together in a variety of configurations.
These computers, however, generally lack telephone functions. Accordingly, most offices have both telephones and computers that work independently from each other. These telephones and computers are generally provided in the offices using separate systems. That is, each of these offices has a telephone system which is separate from the computer system.
As computers gain even more popularity in the office work-place, it may be desirable to integrate functions of the telephone with the computer in an economical manner. There are, however, simply no easy techniques of integrating the computer with the telephone.
As can be seen, a technique for integrating a computer to a telephone in an easy, economical, and efficient manner is highly desirable.
The present invention provides a technique including a method and apparatus for integrating a telephone to a computer. This technique provides various telephone functions on the computer with user friendly interfaces using programmable software, and computer and telephone hardware.
In a specific embodiment, the invention provides a system for integrating a computer with a telephone using hardware and software. The system includes an interface module and a telephone operably coupled to the interface module. Also included is a motherboard comprising a microprocessor and memory. The motherboard is operably coupled to the interface module. The invention operates in cooperation with a PBX, and to that end, the interface module reports the status of the telephone to the PBX system and vice versa. The interface module also reports the status of the telephone and the PBX system to the computer so that appropriate procedures can be invoked. Selected key codes are sent from the interface module to the motherboard through a keyboard interface. Commands from the motherboard are also sent to the interface module in a similar manner. The system may further include a PBX system operably coupled to the interface module. Moreover, the system may further include a keyboard arbitrator device, which prevents a possible conflict between a keyboard signal transmitted by a keyboard and a signal derived from the telephone transmitted by the interface module.
In an alternative specific embodiment, the present invention provides a xe2x80x9cplug-and-playxe2x80x9d method of integrating a telephone with a computer. The present method includes providing a computer having a motherboard, which has a microprocessor-type unit, a memory, and a motherboard port. The method also provides a telephone having a telephone port, and an interface module having an interface module port and an interface module telephone port. Plug-and-play operation occurs by connecting the computer to the interface module by connecting the motherboard port (e.g., keyboard port, etc.) to the interface module port using standard lines. In some embodiments, the interface module is inserted into an expansion slot in a computer to further provide xe2x80x9cplug-and-playxe2x80x9d features. A further step is connecting the telephone to the interface module using the interface module telephone port and the telephone port. A keyboard also may be provided through the interface module.
A further specific embodiment provides a computer having telephone functions using a graphical user interface. The computer includes a monitor comprising a display, which depicts a keypad comprising telephone numbers such as 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 0, *, and # on the display, and a menu listing applications. A telephone is operably coupled through an interface module to this monitor to provide the telephone functions.
An additional embodiment of the present invention provides an apparatus for telecommunication. The apparatus generally includes a motherboard comprising a microprocessor and a memory, and an interface module. The interface module includes a first interface module port for transmitting a signal to a motherboard port and a second interface module port for receiving a signal from a user interface device. The second interface module port is coupled to the first interface module port. The apparatus also includes an interface module telephone port for receiving and transmitting a telephone signal from and to a telephone. The interface module telephone port is coupled to the first interface module port.
Still further, the present invention provides an interface module having selected ports for connecting a telephone to a computer. The interface module includes a first interface module port for transmitting signals to a motherboard port, a second interface module port for receiving signals from a user interface device, and an interface module telephone port for receiving and transmitting a telephone signal from and to a telephone.
The invention provides various benefits. For instance, telephone functions can be run as an application program, where upgrades to the telephone functions can be made by software modifications. A variety of status and command signals between the interface module and the CPU can be communicated through an easy-to-use graphical interface. There is often no need for hardware-type adjustments using jumpers since no interrupt conflicts generally occur using the present interface module, which allows the phone to be a stand-alone unit while the computer is powered-on or powered-off. Additionally, more I/O ports would generally not be needed for this present system, which complies with plug-and-play principles and simplifies installation procedures using the present interface module.
Some of the benefits of the present invention achieved in the context of known technology are shown above. However, a further understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the latter portions of the specification and attached drawings.